Blood Brothers
by withoutfaith
Summary: What does family mean to Sirius Black?


Title: Blood Brothers

Characters: Sirius, James, Regulus, Evan, Wilkes

Rating: T

Author's Note: This is nowhere near as good as the first edition of this part of the "Brothers in Arms" series. Unfortunately, I didn't back up the copy I'd saved to my old laptop, so when the PC crashed, there went the story. Thank you to those of you who've reviewed the previous parts (His Winter Heart and Shadows and Light). This is technically the first part of the series, but if you check out my profile, you'll understand why they're all out of order. Hope you enjoy.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped, dropping his penknife and the block of wood he'd been attempting to carve. He balled his left hand into a fist and grimaced.

The objects hit the stones beneath his feet noisily, waking his best friend James, who'd nodded off against the low wall by his legs. The other boy woke with a start and peered up at Sirius

" 'The bleedin' hell?" he mumbled.

"Cut myself," Sirius answered, holding out his bloody palm for James to see.

James reached out to pull Sirius' hand closer, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. He scrutinized the wound for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't think you'll need Pomfrey. Doesn't look too deep," he said.

"I think you should stick to using magic for that sort of thing, mate," James went on, pointing to the knife and wooden block. "You might cut off something vital otherwise."

The two boys sniggered. Sirius shook his head and leaned back to survey the courtyard. It was a popular place on the weekends, especially with the warm weather they'd been having lately. Several girls were crowded in one shady corner, looking through what appeared to be the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. He opened his mouth to say something about that to James when a flash of green caught his attention.

Severus Snape and his gang of Slytherin cronies had just come out of the castle, apparently involved in a heated discussion. In their midst was Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, who looked strangely lost.

Sirius nudged James' shoulder with his knee. "Recruiting, d'you reckon?"

"Could be," James replied, pushing himself to his feet.

"Leave them to it, then," Sirius said, crossing his arms in disgust. "That little idiot's wanted to join up since he could walk."

"Nah, it's too much fun having a go at them," came James' retort. He straightened and waved at hand at the Slytherins. "Oi! Reggie! Thinking of joining up, are you? You-Know-Who must be getting pretty desperate these days, if he's letting in kids."

The entire group, comprised mostly of seventh years, grew quiet and turned to glare at James and in turn, Sirius. Regulus had turned deathly pale and seemed to be trying to hide behind his older housemates. A mousy-haired boy strode forward and surveyed the two Gryffindors. After a few seconds, his face twisted into an ugly sneer. He folded his arms over his chest in much the same manner as Sirius had done.

"At least he knows what being a pureblood means," the boy said.

"And what's that, Wilkes?" James hissed. 'Killing innocent people?"

"It means loyalty, Potter," Wilkes snapped. "Something you traitors wouldn't understand. It's about _family_."

James' eyes narrowed, a muscle tightening reflexively in his jaw. Sirius stood, bracing for the fight he'd almost bet his entire fortune was coming. When James suddenly bent and picked up the penknife, an icy knot of fear twisted his insides painfully. He'd known James to be cruel at times, but never openly violent. He wasn't surprised when Wilkes stumbled backward, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"If you're talking about Sirius' parents, he doesn't need those daft old bigots," James said. He turned toward his friend and smiled reassuringly. "He can do much better."

Having said that, he closed his left palm around the blade of the knife and applied pressure until it broke the skin. Tossing the knife back to the ground, he grabbed Sirius' injured hand in his own and squeezed firmly so that their blood would mix. He flashed an arrogant smirk in Regulus' general direction.

"If they won't have you, I will."

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together, making his confusion plain.

"It's a muggle thing, mate. I saw it in a movie once. Now we're blood."

"You've got to be kidding," Sirius muttered in disbelief, at the same time trying to suppress a grin. "Blood brothers?"

"Brothers," James corrected.

As Sirius' smile broadened, Wilkes rolled his eyes and turned back to his housemates.

"More like dead mean walking," he whispered.

He and most of the other Slytherins headed off in the direction of the lake. None of them noticed the hurt that had crept into Regulus' eyes as he stood watching his brother and his brother's best friend. None of them realized what that friendship had cost him, or so he thought. Evan Rosier drew alongside him and sighed, leaning in so that they wouldn't be overheard as they talked.

"Forget it, Reg," he said. "They deserve one another, the arrogant bastards."

Regulus made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob and looked away.

"You're going to have to make a choice eventually," Evan said, then pointed toward where the two Gryffindors were still laughing over what had happened. "They've made theirs."

"I'm afraid," Regulus whispered.

Evan slipped his arm around Regulus' shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a rough kiss to the shorter boy's temple.

"I'll look out for you. I promise."

He released Regulus and strode off after the others.


End file.
